Final Fantasy Remix
by CruelShadow
Summary: My third chapter is up, Cloud and Vincent confront the general of the ShinRa army, Sephiroth, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 7 Remix (I guess I'm starting over.)  
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me, I do not own these characters, places, etc. belong to Squaresoft. Also I am but a lowly fanfic writer and as such have no real money. It would probably cost you more to sue me than you would get out of it. So in summary, not my characters, suing me bad.  
  
Author's notes: Yeah, we've been through this all ready, right? Well, technically we have but I was being constantly thrown into a stale-mate with the original Final Fantasy Remix (isn't that a pun?) so I decided that I'd overhaul the beginning chapters, make sure they were error free/coherent and then start off. about chapter fifteen. I didn't like what I did to Sephiroth and Tifa's characters then and I sure as hell didn't like what I did to their characters in chapters after that. a.k.a. chapter .what was it? Nineteen? Well I'm cutting off the dying end and revitalizing the still fresh root, I'll make this fanfic shine even if it kills me.  
  
Cloud yawned stretching his arms out lazily as he lay on the ground. It had been a boring day as usual in Nibelheim. The clouds were passing by making no real impression on the sky, or what it looked like. Cloud didn't want to be like that. He wanted adventure, action, and danger, not cooped up in some dumb village like his mother wanted. If life is worth living then life was worth exploring too.  
  
Cloud finally sat up and stared straight at the door of the "ShinRa Mansion." Legend had it that twenty years ago some people from Shinra came to the abandoned mansion to oversee the building of the reactor, and that itself didn't sound too scary. The only thing was, of the five that came only four left. Everyone wondered about the fifth person, but no one asked, they had been too afraid of being promptly answered by ShinRa's secret police. At least that's what he heard, but he wasn't even born back then. Cloud pulled himself up, and yawned once more, he was going to find out what happened to that fifth man, the one the old folks in town called Vincent.  
  
Cloud still had some hours of daylight left but he thought it would be best to bring a flashlight, because it could get dark in there quickly. He opened the door and a blast of moldy air hit him, he had to suppress the urge to run and gag, no matter how many times he walked through that door the pungent smell never seemed to fade. He trained his sights on the stairs twenty feet ahead of him. He had searched the lower area before and found nothing special, now he was going to go upstairs. Taking careful steps he tested the stairs to see if they would support his weight, seeing they did he crept up the stairs into the unknown.  
  
Cloud turned to the left first because it was still bright there. He tiptoed to the right room, nothing here but a safe with a memo on it that said, "Find my combination and unlock me three!" Cloud guessed there was three numbers in the combination but he only found two looking around the room, obviously the person who wrote the riddle didn't have a single clue how to hide scratches in the wall, of course the first two were the easiest the last one proved to be more difficult, no matter how many things he looked under and around he couldn't seem to find that last damn number.  
  
Cloud didn't feel like guessing it so he left for another room, it might be in there. He went directly across the hall to the next room, opening the door slowly he peered in, it was just a bedroom nothing special, so what had went on in this bedroom twenty years ago, what had happened that made four come out instead of five? His only answer might be what is in that safe. Closing the door he went into the last room at the end of the hallway. This time the ceiling was collapsed shattered roofing and strangely still healthy plants in broken pots were everywhere. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was a number scratched into the floor. Smiling Cloud left the room and went back to that safe.  
  
Cloud looked at the safe again, it looked the same, it still had the same cheery message on the notepad, but something was different. Cloud built up his resolve, "must be nothing," he thought. He quickly unlocked the safe and opened it. For a minute he cringed, thinking some huge scary monster with two heads was going to come out and bash him to bits, but nothing, just a key and some pieces of paper. Cloud picked up the paper it was. a letter.  
  
"Dear reader, I'm writing this out of guilt. Lucrecia, Zack, Sephiroth, Vincent, and I went to this house for reasons other than overseeing the reactors building. We came here to do experiments on living beings, human beings, with the cells of Jenova. Jenova was an Ancient, from around five thousand years ago, when the last of the Ancients went extinct. We came here to replicate an Ancient's powers using Jenova's cells. The three tested were Zack, Sephiroth, and Vincent. We choose them because they were the best of the best. The strongest and most willing to endure the tests, but it didn't come out the way we expected. Something went horribly, horribly wrong. The cells of Jenova had not given them the powers of the Ancients like we had expected, to our horror all it did was destroy their mental patterns to make it look like they had been swimming in a vat of Mako for about a year, none of them arose from their twisted dreams at first. But, just when all hope was lost, and we were about to pack up and leave, Sephiroth awoke. Lucrecia was present at the time but I was packing so I never saw it, she said Sephiroth called her name weakly and asked for some water. But when I went in Sephiroth was pacing the room frantically for reasons he never told me and to this day I still don't know. When I asked him about what went on during the time he was in the coma and all he said he could recall was voices. Then I got excited thinking that we had done it, I asked him what they said, what they had sounded like. When Sephiroth told me though my face went pale. All they did was moan and plead for help, he told me they sounded like they were dying of some horrible disease, and Sephiroth had said the disease's name was. Jenova, he remembered the voices cursing Jenova's name. A few days after that Vincent awoke, but told me he didn't hear anything, just inky blackness that surrounded him but no sound. Zack never woke up during our stay. After Vincent regained consciousness we started to see changes in Sephiroth's personality. He grew cold and distant. Vincent didn't seem to change though, not mentally, but physically when agitated. You'd have to see it for yourself. Eventually, Sephiroth warmed up again and talked about more people like him and Vincent. But Vincent was steadfastly against it, he said that after his experience he felt like we were toying with things we couldn't fully comprehend, he called it, "meddling with God's work." He was right. Sephiroth eventually convinced me that Vincent had to be eliminated, but I couldn't stand the thought of killing him so I put him in suspended animation. He's behind the bookshelf, in the room down this hallway to the right, he's in the basement, in the locked room. Please, tell him I'm sorry. - Hojo, the password is 2639."  
  
Cloud couldn't believe it. The mighty Sephiroth was here, vanquisher of Wutai, then, he thought if this were true then. Sephiroth isn't the great guy he's cracked up to be. He had to ask Vincent, to see what he knows. Cloud took the key and went to the bookshelf, he looked at it, but didn't see anyway of opening it.  
  
It had been hours since his last break and Cloud was getting angry. He had looked for what seemed like years to find a switch or something. Finally about ready to give up he kicked the shelf. He watched a single book fall down and the shelf miraculously slide up, sometimes, he felt like someone up there was laughing at him.  
  
The stairway down was spiraled and it lead to only darkness it seemed. He almost thought of going home and coming back tomorrow when it was daylight, but the mystery compelled him to go forward. Cloud flicked on his flashlight and went down.  
  
The stairs weren't as bad as the place they led to. It looked straight out of a B horror movie, skeletons everywhere, bats, and even dirt as a floor. He looked around, searching for a door. He found it, locked as Hojo said it was. He turned the key, took a big breath, opened the door and stepped in.  
  
The room wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Some coffins on the ground, but otherwise relatively clean. Then he saw it, a huge metal tomb with circuits jutting out this way and that. Cloud then saw him; he was tall, probably about six feet but that wall about all he could tell about him, the green glass smeared what he looked like. Cloud looked for a lever of something but found a keypad instead. Cloud carefully punched in the numbers 2639 then backed away. nothing happened. Now he was pissed, he spent a whole day just to see some figure behind glass! Cloud hit the machine as hard as he could and started to walk away. Just then the device rumbled.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The glass slid away to revel a man with long dark hair, a suit, and a pale complexion. He watched the man fall to his knees and start to choke, trying to breathe in. Cloud guessed that 20 years in a basement would do that to someone. Cloud ran over and patted him on the back. As soon as his breathing evened out the man collapsed on the floor looking wonderfully relieved. This intermission had given Cloud the chance to build the nerve to ask him something, "Vincent, that's your name, right?"  
  
The man lifted his head giving Cloud the opportunity to look into his ruby-eyes. The way they seemed to stare at him made him feel like they were burrowing deeply into his soul, "That's right, it's Vincent, Vincent Valentine."  
  
Author's Notes: You know I don't joke when I say I'm going to rewrite a story. Oh yeah, everyone's age is different. Don't look at the booklet to find out their ages. Tell me what you think, thanks. Oh yeah! Private questions/comments e-mail me at Cruel_Shadow@hotmail.com! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Squaresoft. I do not own these characters.  
  
Final Fantasy Remix: Part Two  
  
Vincent fell back onto the ground and Cloud watched him shake his head, he looked like he was okay, but Cloud wasn't sure. Vincent raised his eyes, carefully studying him with crimson red eyes. Cloud felt his soul being torn from him, those eyes, stained with blood, burning for. something. Cloud couldn't breathe, he felt his joints lock up and his muscles tighten, they all awaited death by this demon that appeared before them. "Who are you? Why did you reawaken me?" Vincent lifted himself from the floor but maintained his ghastly stare, "Who sent you? Was it Sephiroth? Was it Hojo? Or maybe ShinRa."  
  
Cloud couldn't speak, he knew that if he didn't he might die, but, even then, he couldn't force himself to say a single word.  
  
"Well?" Vincent said, obviously getting impatient.  
  
Cloud finally found the reserves deep within himself to sputter two words, "No one."  
  
"What do you mean no one?" Vincent seemed confused by Cloud's words.  
  
Cloud finally calmed down enough to continue, "I just came here to find out what had happened to the fifth man."  
  
"Fifth man?"  
  
"You! Hojo said."  
  
To Cloud's horror Vincent's eyes narrowed and he started to reach for the gun at his side, "So, you do work for Hojo."  
  
"No!" Cloud screamed, desperate to defend himself before Vincent shot him, "He said in his letter upstairs in the safe, he said was sorry for what happened. He wanted me to tell you that."  
  
"I see." Vincent finally lowered his gaze and dropped his hand at his waist.  
  
Cloud sighed heavily and dropped to the floor exhausted, "I'm glad you believe me."  
  
Vincent's eyes grew cold and distant, "If you had been sent by anyone, you would have tried killed me all ready." Vincent took in a deep breath and let in out slowly lifting his head "Hojo. was a good friend of mine. I thought he betrayed me." Vincent looked down at the floor, "He never says he's sorry unless he didn't want to do it in the first place," his lips curved upward into a smile, "It's his honor, you see, he'd rather die than lie, something about the disruption of knowledge. I just thought he was crazy."  
  
"But still!" Cloud yelled vehemently. "He locked you in here like you were some animal!"  
  
Vincent's reply was as cold as ice, "That's irrelevant. He probably did it to save his own skin."  
  
"But, isn't that betrayal?"  
  
"No," Vincent said flatly, "he saved my life too."  
  
"Save your life? From what?"  
  
Vincent's eyes hardened, "Sephiroth."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, "Sephiroth? The great general, Sephiroth, vanquisher of the Wutai army! Why would he want to kill you?"  
  
"Wutai army?" Vincent looked up, he appeared puzzled, "How long was I in that chamber?"  
  
Cloud looked down at the floor, "Umm. twenty years, I think."  
  
"Twenty years huh?" Vincent was smiling, "Good."  
  
"Why good? Doesn't that mean most of your friends and family died?"  
  
Vincent chuckled, "Hojo and Zack were my only friends, and I doubt they'd be dead yet, and as for family. I don't have any."  
  
".Oh, but still why are you suddenly so happy?"  
  
"Now I can kill Sephiroth because he's weakened now. It's been twenty years, that kind of time catches up with someone."  
  
"I'm not so sure you can do that, the Wutai army was defeated by him just five years ago," Cloud threw a rock at the machine just behind Vincent, it skipped once on the ground and then clinked against the metal pipe at the base.  
  
Vincent grinned assuredly, "The soldiers did most of the work, I doubt he did any actual fighting."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "But it's been twenty years, can't people reform in that time?"  
  
Vincent turned and stared at the chamber so hard Cloud thought that it would burst into flame, "People, like Sephiroth, don't change their ways." Vincent shook his head as if trying to throw out a bad thought then smiled, "Hey, you haven't even told me your name."  
  
Cloud looked "Oh. It's Cloud, Cloud Strife."  
  
Vincent stretched and gave a loud yawn before replying, "Well, Cloud, for bringing me out of my sleep you owe me a meal."  
  
"Huh? But." Cloud shook his head, it was better not to argue with this man. "Okay." Cloud looked up, Vincent was all ready leaving the room humming some old tune.  
  
Vincent smiling faded into a scowl as he reached the door of the mansion, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Cloud leaned his ear against the door to listen, "Hear what?"  
  
Cloud watched as Vincent drew his gun, cocked and loaded it, he looked to be ready for anything on the other side of the door, "It sounds like an bond fire but much bigger."  
  
Cloud tried to dissuade him from charging out the door guns blazing, "It's probably just a party."  
  
Vincent looked at him with that same piercing look he gave the chamber, "That you didn't know about?" That being said Vincent turned the knob, opened the door and walked out.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh jeez, that was slow going! I thought I'd never get it done! Probably, because I was reading too many fanfics before even thinking of starting this chapter. oh well, ^_^V. Well anyway, this is Cruel_Shadow signing out. Oh right, please review, it's obviously too late for me to tell you to read it! But anyway, I would like input on what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I should change, and stuff like that. Well thank you for reading my fan-fiction! I'm deeply honored that you would take the time to read it. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy Remix: Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy 7 characters, they are owned by SquareEnix. Nor do I own the Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, they are owned by Gainax. If SquareEnix ever found out what I was about to do to their characters I'm pretty sure they'd send a hit squad after me. This story is rated R and in this chapter you'll find out why, but I assure you, I'm not a smut writer. I think, nor am a yaoi writer. I'm not lying, I promise.  
  
Key: " " denotes speech  
  
' ' denotes thought  
_ _ denotes emphasis  
*** denotes scene change (Wish upon a shooting star, kill the author before he gets too far.)  
  
Cloud opened the old door and promptly shut it again, 'This isn't happening, it's like the whole town is on fire!' The smoke from the burning buildings was starting to pour in and the acrid smell of burning bodies filled his nostrils. "Wh. what's happening?" He started to look around for Vincent but couldn't find the elusive figure anywhere, "Vincent?"  
  
An arm wrapped itself around his chest but when he tried to scream in terror gloved fingers wrapped around his mouth, "Shh. be quiet, if you scream, they'll hear you."  
  
At first he struggled against the mysterious assailant but gave up quickly, it wasn't going to work he was too strong. As he overcame the initial shock and started to regain his composure the hand that was starting to restrict his breathing lowered, "Vincent? Is that you?"  
  
Strong arms whirled him around until he was face to face with the red- eyed man, a finger came up to his lips issuing him to be silent, "Cloud, I need you to be very _very_ silent, there's a hidden door in the back of this house, we're going to get out of here."  
  
Cloud looked back to the door, "But can't we help anyone? My friends are out there, and my mother."  
  
Vincent slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry Cloud, there's nothing we can do for them, if we try to help, we'll only end up dead too."  
  
Cloud couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed on his knees as tiny droplets of water began hitting the floor, "But, who would do this? Why? We never did anything to anybody! We just wanted to live in peace."  
  
A booming voice coming from the ceiling above replied him, "It's simple really! Due to the meddling of some idiotic townsfolk in Nibelheim decided that it would be fun to mess around with ShinRa equipment! Then, they unleashed a monster in the old mansion that was kept frozen for retrieval at a later date! ShinRa got word of this but by the time the army could arrive the once sleepy town of Nibelheim was nothing more than ashes left in the ground!"  
  
Cloud looked up but only saw darkness, but Vincent seem to see something more, ".Sephiroth."  
  
He could hear the distant sound to clapping and a shadow emerge from the darkness and land gracefully on the floorboards below. The figure seemed like a nightmare wrapped in the guise of an angel, long whitish gray hair cascaded down his back and cold green eyes the same color as Mako seemed to gaze right into his soul with mocking laughter, he was dressed all in black with an overly large sword kept at his side, 'So this is the general of the ShinRa army.'  
  
The nightmare leveled his eyes in the direction of Cloud's new acquaintance, "It's good to know you haven't been damaged too badly during your long sleep, Vincent."  
  
Vincent was in front of him but the anger in his voice seemed seeped into every action the crimson-eyed man was taking, "You monster! You did this, didn't you? To think I once called you a friend!" Laughter, cruel, malicious, insane laughter was Vincent's only reply. "Enough of this! I'll kill you right here and now!"  
  
The fight began with Cloud looking on, everything seemed to speed up as Sephiroth and Vincent began their martial duel. He could catch barely anything, a kick, a punch, it was all happening so fast, how were they doing it? But just as his eyes were beginning to adjust Sephiroth delivered a right cross that sent Vincent to the floor. Vincent was struggling to get up as the blade went down, again, and again, and again, blood flew everywhere all the while Sephiroth laughed that insane laugh of his. "Vincent!" Cloud began to rush to his comrade's aid when he felt something contact his face and send him flying backwards into the wall and finally sprawled on his back.  
  
Blood was running from the side of his mouth where the hand had connected with his face, he was pretty sure he heard the wall creak when he connected but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. The footsteps he had started hearing after he landed were getting nearer, just as he thought Sephiroth was going to step on his head the footsteps stopped abruptly. The sound of a sword being sheathed gave him a little comfort but not enough. The sound of creaking leather was next, then he felt something, something was tickling the base of his throat and slowly move it's way up to his chin. It then left for a moment and started again at the bottom of where the blood was running and ran up his cheek to his lips and circled them. As the ticklish sensation left him once again he opened his eyes, cold Mako tainted green eyes greeted him, Cloud noticed there was a smile on the general's thin lips and Cloud tried to summon up one last ounce of strength to yell for help, fight back, do something! But all that came out was "Nnnnn."  
  
* * * (Twinkle, twinkle, little star, glad this thing's only rated R.)  
  
Cold, that was how he felt, he had tried to wrap the blankets around him as best he could but he still felt cold inside. Sephiroth had just left and his body ached all over. He just wanted to die, but something kept stopping him, he wanted to believe it was hope, but it wasn't, he was sure Sephiroth would just find a way to bring him back and hurt him even worse. He could hear screaming coming from the other tent, he felt sorry for those girls, Sephiroth had told him that only he was allowed to see him but the rest of the army came to those girls, they were from Nibelheim, they had been captured, now. now. Cloud started to cry, he cried for Vincent, he cried for his lost mother, he cried for his town and all of his friends, he even cried for himself, but mostly, he cried for those girls in the tent next to his.  
  
* * * (Now the author's gone too far, you've come too late to call the star.)  
  
The caravan would be arriving in Costa del Sol tomorrow night, so he had to make his move now. He had been following the ShinRa army for six days now and he had just caught up with them. He would have to be sneaky and use every trick they had in the book to get past the perimeter defenses, after that, he wasn't sure, but he had to do it, he owed a newly acquired prisoner debt, "Cloud, I'm sorry for what happened, I'll rescue you or die trying."  
  
Author's Notes: Damn, I'm evil. I guess it that might be the reason I gave myself the name Cruel Shadow. I feel really sorry for Cloud, don't get me wrong, I'm not a yaoi fan or anything, I just wanted to show everyone how fucked up my Sephiroth is compared to the original. I think I did a great job. I feel sorry for those girls too, but that's how war is, victor's spoils and what not, just because I don't like it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Hmm. I think if anyone had read the original version, they'd probably like that better, you know. 3rd Chapter was funny, Mukki came along and hit on Cloud and everyone went to Cosmo Canyon to meet Zack and Aeris, kinda lightened the blow for him and the audience after the destruction of Nibelheim. Well, I fucked that in the ass! Literally! Don't worry Mukki will make an appearance or too and I promise he won't be crucified to a telephone poll they come along. Oh! And about Zack and Aeris! They're in here. somewhere. Cloud cries a lot for nameless girls. doesn't he? I would now I would like to take this remaining time to tell you all that I have NO beta-testers! If you would like the job, simply put your e-mail address in a review and you'll probably get it. That being said, you would also get an honorable mention in every forthcoming chapter and a chance to make an impact on the script, if you want to. Sorry this is so late, I was kind of nervous about this chapter, what with all the angst involved and such.  
  
AND NOW TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD THE AUTHOR HAS ORDERED THE FIRST OMAKE!  
  
"You want me to what?" Sephiroth started that the director long and hard before starting to draw his fake sword, sure, it was made of plastic, but it'd still hurt like hell.  
  
The stagehand began to back away nervously, "I want you to uhh. lick Cloud, it's in the scene!"  
  
The answer was resolute, he'd never do anything like that, "Hell, no."  
  
A figure appeared from the darkness, not much could be seen of him except that he was sitting at a desk with his white-gloved fingers intertwined across his face making it impossible to see his mouth. Glasses reflected off the stage light in such a way that it was impossible to see his eyes, "You must, it is in your contract."  
  
Sephiroth seemed to get a little unnerved, "You still can't make me!"  
  
If Sephiroth could see the man in the shadows, he was sure that he'd be smiling, "Put video feed 6 on the main screen."  
  
On the screen the barely recognizable form of a headless woman was being overshadowed by three giant behemoths, one blue, one red, and one purple, "Mom?"  
  
The man continued to stare at Sephiroth with his nerve-shaking glare, "I'd like you to meet the next Angel, JENOVA."  
  
Sephiroth returned to the staring contest with the man in the shadows, "I can't believe they made you director."  
  
"Blame my agent." 


End file.
